Warrior Talents
Talent ของ Warrior #Arms #Fury สายนี้ talent สุดท้ายทำให้สามารถถือ อาวุธ Two-handed ได้ 2 ชิ้น #Protection สาย Tank อาวุธที่ใช้คือ One-handed + Shield Arms | style="text-align: center;"|15 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Anger Management | ฟื้นฟู Rage 1 ต่อ 3 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Deep Wounds | | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Impale | เพิ่ม Critical damage ให้กับสกิล 10/20%. | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Improved Overpower |เพิ่มอัตรา Critical ให้กับสกิล Overpower 25/50% | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Taste for Blood |เมื่อไหร่ก็ตามที่สกิล Rend ทำ Damage จะมีโอกาส 33/66/100% ในการใช้สกิล Overpower ได้ 1 ครั้งภายใน 9 sec. 1 charge. โอกาสติดนี้จะมีโอกาส 6 sec. ต่อครั้ง | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Two-Handed Weapon Specialization | | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Mace Specialization | | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Poleaxe Specialization | | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Sweeping Strikes | Your next 5 melee attacks strike an additional nearby opponent. | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Sword Specialization | | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Improved Hamstring |ทำให้สกิล Hamstring มีโอกาส 5/10/15% ในการหยุดเป้าหมายอยู่กับที่ 5 sec. | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Trauma |การโจมตีด้วยคริติคอลจะเพิ่ม damage ของ bleeding 15/30% เป็นระยะเวลา 1 min. | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Weapon Mastery |ลดอัตราการหลบหลีกของเป้าหมาย 1/2% และลดระยะเวลาในการโดนสกิล Disarm ทุกชนิดที่คุณโดน 25/50%. สกิลนี้จะไม่มีผลถ้าคุณมีสกิลอื่นที่ใช้ในการลด Disarm อยู่แล้ว (แต่การลดอัตราหลบหลีกของเป้าหมายยังใช้ได้) | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Mortal Strike | การโจมตีอย่างรุนแรงที่คิดการโจมตีจากอาวุธของคุณบวกกับ 85 และลดความสามารถในการรับฮีลของเป้าหมายลง 50% เป็นระยะเวลา 10 sec. | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Second Wind |เมื่อคุณโดน stun หรือโดนหยุด คุณจะได้รับ 10/20 rage และเพิ่ม HP ของคุณ 5/10% จาก HP ทั้งหมด เป็นเวลา 10 sec. | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Strength of Arms |เพิ่มจำนวน Strength และ Stamina ทั้งหมด 2/4% และ Expertise by 2/4. | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Improved Mortal Strike |เพิ่ม Damage ให้สกิล Mortal Strike 3/6/10% และลด cooldown 0.333/0.666/1 sec. | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Juggernaut |ทำให้สกิล Charge ของคุณใช้ในสถานะ combat ได้ แต่ cooldown ของสกิล Charge จะเพิ่มขึ้น 5 sec. หลังจากที่คุณใช้สกิล Charge สกิล Slam หรือ Mortal Strike ของคุณจะมีโอกาสเพิ่มขึ้น 25% ในการติดคริติคอลหากคุณใช้ภายใน 10 sec. | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Unrelenting Assault |ลด cooldown ของสกิล Overpower และ Revenge 2/4 secs และเพิ่ม damage ให้ทั้ง 2 สกิล 10/20%. มากไปกว่านั้น หากคุณใช้สกิล Overpower ขณะที่ศัตรูร่ายเวทย์อยู่ magical damage และ healing จะถูกลดลง 25/50% เป็นเวลา 6 sec. | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Blood Frenzy |เพิ่มความเร็วในการโจมตีระยะใกล้ 5/10%, สกิล Rend และ Deep Wounds จะเพิ่มความแรงในการโดนโจมตีทางกายภาพให้กับศัตรู 2/4%. | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Endless Rage |คุณจะได้รับ 25% rage จาก damage ที่คุณทำ | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Sudden Death |การโจมตีระยะใกล้ของคุณจะมีโอกาส 3/6/9% ในการใช้สกิล Execute โดยไม่คำนึงถึง HP ของเป้าหมาย, หลังการใช้สกิล Execute คุณจะมี Rage เหลือ 3 | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Wrecking Crew |การโจมตีระยะใกล้ของคุณทำให้ติด Enrage, เพิ่ม Damage ให้กับคุณ 2/4/6/8/10% เป็นระยะเวลา 12 sec. สกิลนี้ไม่ Stack กับสกิล Enrage | style="text-align: center;"|55 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Bladestorm | ใช้งาน Whirlwind โดยทันที กับเป้าหมายที่ใกล้เคียง 4 เป้าหมาย เป็นเวลา 6 วินาที คุณจะใช้งาน Whirlwind ทุกๆ 1 วินาที , ขณะใช้งาน Blandstorm คุณสามารถขยับได้แต่ไม่สามารถใช้งาน abilities อื่นๆ แต่คุณจะไม่ได้รับผลกระทบจาก pity หรือ remove หรือfear และคุณไม่สามารถหยุดได้นอกจากถูกฆ่า | style="text-align: center;"|60 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |} Fury เพิ่มโอกาสในการโจมตีแบบคริติคอลสำหรับการโจมตีระยะประชิด 1/2/3/4/5% | style="text-align: center;"|10 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Improved Demoralizing Shout | เพิ่มจำนวนการลดลงของค่า Attack power เมื่อใช้สกิล Demoralizing Shout อีก 8/16/24/32/40%. | style="text-align: center;"|15 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Unbridled Wrath | เพิ่มโอกาสในการได้รับค่า rage point เมื่อคุณทำการโจมตีด้วยอาวุธแบบระยะประชิด | style="text-align: center;"|15 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Blood Craze |เมื่อคุณถูกโจมตีแบบคริติคอล คุณจะได้รับการฟื้นฟู Hp 2/4/6% ของ Hp ทั้งหมดในช่วง 6 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Commanding Presence |เพิ่มค่า Melee attack power ของสกิล Battle Shout และ ค่า Hp ของสกิล Commanding Shout อีก 5/10/15/20/25% | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Improved Cleave | เพิ่มพลังโจมตีของสกิล Cleave อีก 40/80/120%. | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Piercing Howl | ทำให้ศัตรูในระยะ 10 หลา ติดสถานะ Dazed, ลดความเร็วในการเคลื่อนที่ 50% เป็นเวลา 6 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Dual Wield Specialization | เพิ่มพลังโจมตีของอาวุธในช่อง offhand ของคุณอีก 5/10/15/20/25%. | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Enrage | เมื่อคุณถูกโจมตี มีโอกาส 30 % ที่จะได้รับโบนัสพลังโจมตีอีก 2/4/6/8/10% เป็นเวลา 12 วินาที , สถานะนี้ไม่สามารถทับซ้อนกับสถานะ Wrecking Crew ได้ | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Improved Execute | ลดอัตราการใช้ rage ของสกิล Execute อีก 2/5. | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Death Wish | เมื่อใช้คุณจะอยู่ในสถานะ enraged, เพิ่มค่าพลังโจมตีทางกายภาพของคุณ 20% แต่จะทำให้คุณถูกโจมตีแรงขึ้น 5% เป็นระยะเวลา 30 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Improved Intercept | ลด cooldown ของสกิล Intercept อีก 5/10 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Precision | เพิ่มโอกาสในการโจมตีถูกเป้าหมายของการโจมตีแบบระยะประชิดอีก 1/2/3%. | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Flurry | เพิ่มความเร็วในการโจมตีอีก 5/10/15/20/25% สำหรับการโจมตีของคุณ 3 ครั้ง หลังจากที่คุณทำการโจมตีแบบคริติคอล | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Improved Berserker Rage | เมื่อใช้สกิล Berserker Rage จะเพิ่มค่า rage 10/20 | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Bloodthirst | โจมตีเป้าหมายในทันที โดยความรุนแรงเท่ากับ * 50 / 100 และทำให้การโจมตีระยะประชิดที่โดนเป้าหมายนี้ 3 ครั้งหลังจากนั้น จะฟื้นฟู Hp 1% ของ Max Hpให้กับคุณ. สถานะนี้มีระยะเวลา 8 วินาที ค่าความเสียหายขึ้นอยู่กับ Attack power ของคุณ | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Improved Slam | ลดระยะเวลาในการร่ายของสกิล Slam อีก 0.5/1 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Improved Whirlwind | เพิ่มพลังโจมตีของสกิล Whirlwind อีก 10/20%. | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Intensify Rage | ลด cooldown ของสกิล Bloodrage, Berserker Rage, Recklessness และ Death Wish ลง 11/22/33%. | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Furious Attacks | มีโอกาสที่การโจมตีปรกติของคุณในแบบระยะประชิด จะลดค่าฮีลที่เป้าหมายได้รับลง 25% เป็นเวลา 10 วินาที. สถานะนี้สามารถทับซ้อนได้ 2 ครั้ง | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Improved Berserker Stance | เพิ่ม Strength 4/8/12/16/20% และลดค่า threat ที่คุณจะทำได้ลง 2/4/6/8/10% ในขณะที่อยู่ในสถานะ Berserker Stance. | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Bloodsurge | เมื่อคุณใช้สกิล Heroic Strike, Bloodthirst, และ Whirlwind โจมตีโดนเป้าหมาย มีโอกาส 7/13/20% ที่จะทำให้คุณสามารถใช้สกิล Slam ได้ทันทีโดยไม่ต้องร่าย เป็นเวลา 5 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Heroic Fury | ยกเลิกสถานะ Immobilization และ cooldown ของสกิล Intercept | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Rampage |เพิ่มอัตราการโจมตีแบบคริติคอลของทั้งการโจมตีระยะประชิดและระยะไกล สำหรับทุกคนใน party และ raid ที่อยู่ในระยะ 100 หลา รอบตัวคุณอีก 5% | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Unending Fury | เพิ่มพลังการโจมตีของสกิล Slam, Whirlwind และ Bloodthirst อีก 2/4/6/8/10% | style="text-align: center;"|55 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Titan's Grip | | style="text-align: center;"|60 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |} Protection เมื่อใช้งาน จะทำให้ได้รับ HP สูงสุดเพิ่มขึ้น 30 % เป็นเวลา 20 วินาที หลังจากผลของ Last Stand หมด HP ที่เพิ่มขึ้นมาจะหายไป | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Shield Mastery | เพิ่มโอกาส Block 15/30% และลด cooldown ของสกิล Shield Block 10/20 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Toughness | เพิ่ม Armor ของคุณ คิดจาก item ที่สวมใส่ 2/4/6/8/10% และลดระยะเวลา Slow ลง 6/12/18/24/30% | style="text-align: center;"|20 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Improved Disarm | ลด cooldown ของสกิล Disarm 10/20 วินาที และทำให้เป้าหมายได้รับการโจมตีแรงขึ้น 5/10% ในระหว่างที่ disarm แสดงผล | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Improved Spell Reflection | ลดโอกาสที่คุณจะถูกโจมตีด้วย Spell ลง 2/4% และเมื่อคุณใช้สกิลมันจะมีผลสะท้อนเวทมนต์แรกที่โจมตีใส่เพื่อนในปาร์ตี้ที่อยู่ใกล้ 2/4 คนในระยะ 20 หลา | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Puncture | ลดจำนวน Rage 1/2/3 ที่ใช้ให้กับสกิล Sunder Armor และ Devastate | style="text-align: center;"|25 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Concussion Blow | Stuns สตันเป้าหมาย 5 วินาที และทำ Damage * AP damage (based on attack power) | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Gag Order | ทำให้ Shield Bash และ Heroic Throw มีโอกาส 50/100% ทำให้เป้าหมายติดสถานะ Silence 3 วินาที และ เพิ่ม Damage ให้กับสกิล Shield Slam 5/10% | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Improved Disciplines | ลด cooldown ให้กับสกิล Shield Wall, Retaliation และ Recklessness 30/60 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|30 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! One-Handed Weapon Specialization | | style="text-align: center;"|35 | style="text-align: center;"|5 |- ! Focused Rage | ลดการใช้ Rage 1/2/3 ให้กับสกิลประเภทโจมตี | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Improved Defensive Stance | เมื่อคุณอยู่ในสถานะ Defensive Stance จะลดความเสียหายจากการโจมตีด้วยเวทมนต์ลง 3/6% และเมื่อคุณ Block, Parry หรือ Dodge การโจมตี คุณจะมีโอกาส 50/100% ที่จะติดสถานะ Enraged, ซึ่งจะเพิ่มพลังการโจมตีทางกายภาพของคุณ 5% เป็นเวลา 12 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Vigilance | เล็งเป้าหมายไปที่เพื่อนใน group หรือ raid ที่คุณจะป้องกัน ซึ่งทำให้เขาได้รับความเสียหายลดลง 3% และส่ง % ของค่า threat ที่เขาทำได้มาให้กับคุณ และแต่ละครั้งที่เขาถูกโจมตีจะทำให้สกิล Taunt ของคุณถูกยกเลิก cooldown. มีผล 30 นาที. สถานะนี้สามารถใช้ได้กับเป้าหมาย 1 คนต่อครั้งเท่านั้น | style="text-align: center;"|40 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Safeguard | ลดความเสียหายที่ได้รับของเป้าหมายที่ถูกสกิล Intervene ลง 15/30% เป็นเวลา 6 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Vitality | เพิ่มค่า Strength ทั้งหมดของคุณ 2/4/6%, ค่า Stamina 3/6/9% และค่า Expertise 2/4/6. | style="text-align: center;"|45 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Critical Block | ถ้าสามารถ Block ได้สำเร็จ จะมีโอากาส 20/40/60% ที่จะ block double the normal amount และเพิ่ม Critical ใหักับ Shield Slam อีก 5/10/15% | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Devastate | ตัดเกราะของเป้าหมาย ทำให้เกิด Sunder Armor effect และก่อให้เกิด 120% ของ weapon damage , บวก 58 ต่อค่า Sunder Armor บนเป้าหมาย ผลของ Sunder Armor สามารถซ้ำกันได้ 5 ครั้ง | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Warbringer | Charge, Intercept, Intervene ของคุณสามารถใช้ขณะติด combat และใช้ในstance ใดก็ได้ส่วนของ Intervene สามารถที่จะยกเลิกผลของสกิลที่ทำให้เคลื่อนไหวช้าลงได้ | style="text-align: center;"|50 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |- ! Damage Shield | เมื่อไรก็ตามที่คุณโดน damage หรือ block การโจมตี ระยะใกล้ คุณก่อความเสียหายคิดเป็น 10/20% ของblock value ของคุณ | style="text-align: center;"|55 | style="text-align: center;"|2 |- ! Sword and Board | เพิ่มโอกาส critical strike ของ Devastate 5/10/15% และเมื่อ Devastate หรือ Revenge ทำ damage มันมีโอกาส 10/20/30% ที่จะยกเลิก cooldown ของ Shield Slam และลดจำนวน rage ที่ใช้กับสกิลนี้ 100% เป็นเวลา 5 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|55 | style="text-align: center;"|3 |- ! Shockwave | ทำการยิง Shockwave ไปทางด้านหน้าของคุณสร้างความเสียหาย 0.75*AP damage (ความแรงขึ้นอยู่กับ attack power) และจะ Stun ศัตรูทุกตัวในระยะ 10 หลา ที่อยู่ด้านหน้าเป็นรัศมีรูปทรงกรวย เป็นเวลา 4 วินาที | style="text-align: center;"|60 | style="text-align: center;"|1 |}